


heart in a rabbit hole

by lazulum



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulum/pseuds/lazulum
Summary: In the beginning of the new school year, Shinobu is entrusted by Mao to find homes for some newly acquired young rabbits.





	heart in a rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> i really wasn't expecting this fic to turn out so long and etc, but, well, here it is. not many people seem to think about the tetora/shinobu part of ryuseitai 1st years, but i hope i did them some justice (heh). many thanks to rae @togekissies for helping me with the much needed editing on this, it wouldn't be the same without you <3

It’s a typical spring day, and like usual, Shinobu is looking after the school’s rabbits. He goes through the routine of feeding them their regular food, then some treats, and as they hop it reminds him of his frog friends. It lends him to wonder if they’d somehow get along, but then he refocuses his attention.

More pressing are the new, smaller rabbits huddling shyly in a back corner of the pen.

The day before, Mao suddenly appeared amid other student council related matters, asking for Shinobu’s help. It isn’t all that strange, since he’s always willing to help if Mao needs any of his services. However, this issue is more complicated in that a student nearby found several baby rabbits on the school grounds, with no mother to be seen.

It’s saddening, since Shinobu could tell right away that the mother had most likely been out looking for food, rather than abandoning them, but it’s too late to return them now. Instead, he’s considering how exactly to care for them while they’re at the school. While the pen is probably still big enough to house them for now, from what Mao told him, the ideal situation would be to find a different home for them.

The worry going through his mind must be evident on his face, since as soon as he gets to practice, Tetora notices enough to say something.

“Something on your mind, Shinobu?” He asks easily, looking at him with concern. In all his general disinterest, even Midori looks curious for the answer. They hadn’t started yet, and part of Shinobu just wants to ignore it and continue without interrupting their practice. Regardless, he doesn’t want to lie and have Tetora’s expression be replaced with one of disappointment.

“Eh, ah, there is... uh…” He stutters, feeling incredibly sheepish. Suddenly it feels like it’s not an issue worth thinking of let alone talking about, and he regrets not hiding his emotions better, but there’s no way out now. “It is… just the rabbits I look after. The student council happened upon quite a few new ones and it was left to me to find them a new home, indeed.”

Processing this new information, Tetora hums.

“Oh, so that’s it? I never had a pet before, but rabbits are easy to take care of, huh? I bet I can take one off your hands if you need!” Tetora offers right away, and then turns over to Midori. “What do you think, Midori? Since you have the greengrocer and all, that’s a lot of extra food for a bunny, you barely have to worry.”

Midori’s face looks like it normally would when talking about mascots, as he starts, “Ah, bunnies… they’re so cute even I’d want to take care of one, and if it’s easy that’s a bonus, but… we don’t have any extra space for that kind of thing.”

“I’m sorry to hear, indeed. But, them being easy to look after is not very accurate… rabbits live for a shorter time than cats, but they aren’t to be taken lightly. I wouldn’t ask for you to feel forced to take on this responsibility, indeed,” Shinobu says, shaking his head, but it only causes Tetora to continue.

“Even if they aren’t super easy to take care of, that’s no problem for me. I just have to ask my parents,” he muses, as if he considers the concept as a challenge.

At this rate, they weren’t going to get much practice in. Shinobu can’t say he’s unhappy with it, though, since Tetora’s focus on trying to help him feels satisfying, in a way.

“Y’know, a man who can’t even take care of a small rabbit can’t go around calling himself a man, let alone a man amongst men!”

From that declaration, Shinobu smiles. Even though it’s somewhat ridiculous, he feels at ease, but at the same time he does wonder if Tetora can really deal with this… especially considering his other traits, like his lack of cooking skills. The last thing Shinobu would want is for the baby rabbit to get moved from one unfamiliar place to another, and then back, since he knows Tetora’s parents couldn’t spare the time for one.

“That is a nice sentiment, Tetora, but you should take this seriously, indeed,” he warns, hoping he understands.

For some reason, Tetora salutes at Shinobu as if he is the superior one there, like Tetora isn’t the current leader, saying, “I’ll be in your care then, if you’re willing to teach me.”

  


* * *

  


The next day, Shinobu eventually runs into Makoto, and telling him of his current predicament helps soothe the rest of his worries. Being in the broadcast committee could be a daunting task sometimes, but in a situation like this he’s thankful for it.

“Here, we can just add a few lines at the end of the script. People will remember it easier that way, I think,” Makoto tells him, and Shinobu nods.

“Thank you, Milord Yuki…” At that, Makoto laughs.

“It’s no trouble at all, and it’s something to help Isara with too, anyways,” he says, starting to work on the additions to the broadcast script. Shinobu’s quiet, unsure of what else he could do as thanks, when he remembers the conversation from before with Tetora and Midori.

“Ah, also it seems there may be misconceptions about how rabbits need to be taken care of, indeed... Is there any way to fit that in, too?” He asks, fiddling with his hands. Makoto pauses in the middle of writing, tapping his pencil against the paper in thought.

“Well, it’s still short so it shouldn’t matter that much? Or if you’re really worried about it, you could try to make up some kind of rabbit guide...”

With more enthusiastic nodding, their meeting continues, as if it’s just another part of their activities. Shinobu hums as he leaves afterwards, and in all the situation brings to light even more of how he relies on so many people around him.

At first it seemed almost impossibly difficult, having to interact with those he didn’t know well, to be an idol… now though, with the help of those he could only call his “friends,” he’s getting a bit better at it.

Even before meeting with Makoto, speaking to his classmates ended up with Tori accepting to get one of the rabbits right away. It wasn’t without some superior tone, but all things considered it seemed almost too easy. Asking Yuta, however, gave him a negative answer, even as Hinata cut into their class and conversation unasked, joking about trying to smuggle one home anyways.

Mitsuru had been excited as always, along with Sora, even while he apologized because he knew his parents would refuse. Probably unsurprisingly, they immediately asked Shinobu if they could visit the school’s rabbits sometimes. Overall, he was the center of their attention, and he couldn’t help feeling a wave of appreciation towards them. It's just another of the many things to be thankful for, to look back on and wonder how he got so lucky.

  


* * *

  


Despite not having practice scheduled that day, Shinobu’s headed out to meet Tetora so they can see the rabbits together. As he takes various shortcuts and comes upon the dojo where Tetora said he’d be, he slows his already short steps, a bit more subdued than normal. The space is unfamiliar, and maybe Tetora had forgotten about their meeting, or Shinobu was actually guilting and imposing on him with this--

His thoughts are quickly cut off when the door slides open fast, almost slamming.

“Ah! Shinobu!”

It’s Tetora, mouth open in surprise at his appearance.

“I was just about to go looking for you,” he says, stepping back, surprise smoothing back into a smile.

From club activities, it’s evident he’d been practicing, his white karate uniform wrinkled, and sweat clinging to his cheek, his forehead...

This is a side of Tetora he didn’t see much of, and his mind starts to wander while Tetora turns to shout parting words at whoever’s left. Did they participate in competitions? What did he look like while actually performing it?

It couldn’t have been too different from their idol practice, with fighting moves in their routines against fake bad guys, or when Tetora would be lifting weights or doing other strength-building things to prepare. But the essence of it is completely separate.

“I have to get changed and wash off, so do you wanna go on ahead?” He asks, rubbing the back of his neck and making a noise at the grossness of it, then wiping his hand off on the sleeve of his arm. “I forgot a towel and there were no extra ones, sorry about this.”

“N-N-No, do not worry, it’s no trouble, i-indeed,” Shinobu stutters, and Tetora laughs into the back of his hand.

“Really? It doesn’t sound like it. You seem sorta distracted.”

Shinobu starts to feel like he’s going to get tongue-tied, especially if he’s so obvious that even Tetora of all people notices. He tries to quell it, continuing the conversation. “The one who forgot his towel seems much more distracted than I am, indeed,” he rebuffs unthinkingly. Tetora sputters, not expecting that kind of response from him at all.

“Hey, really, do you have a fever or something. You’re looking kinda red-” He extends a hand, like he’s attempting to gauge Shinobu’s temperature from his forehead, but Shinobu jumps back before he can reach.

“I-I am fine. I shall go on ahead, indeed,” Shinobu backtracks fast. He bows in slight apology, not waiting another second to escape.

  


* * *

  


After changing back into his school uniform, Tetora starts to head towards where he remembers the rabbit cage being. It’s funny to him that Shinobu manages to be involved in so much; not just Ryuseitai, but his very own ninja association, the broadcast society, taking care of the rabbits, even helping out the now student council president…

There is sense in it, their school one of opportunity geared towards their futures, almost even more than regular schools. He couldn’t disown his own achievements either, being Ryuseitai’s leader a prominent role weighing on him.

Tetora’s thoughts are interrupted as he arrives to see Shinobu, crouched on the ground in front of the rabbit pen. Unintentionally, he catches him in the middle of airing out his shirt, a few buttons loose with his dark undershirt peeking out beneath.

“Hey, sorry it took longer than I thought,” Tetora starts, tossing his words out a beat later than intended. His sudden interruption startles Shinobu and he falls over with a yell. Immediately, Tetora wants to laugh, but catches himself and offers a hand, grabbing onto Shinobu’s arm to hoist him back up to stand.

“You okay there?” He asks, another time too many in such a short span, while Shinobu still looks startled. It takes a moment for him to drag his eyes away from where Tetora’s holding onto his arm.

“... It was just a shock, indeed,” he nods, moving away to rebutton his shirt and brush off dirt from his pants. Tetora still has an eyebrow raised, doubtful, but there’s nothing he can comment that would make it seem less awkward. He always had an issue with tact, but this would probably be difficult even for others.

Though he’s worried too that, maybe, all this responsibility is putting too much stress on Shinobu, it feels like it isn’t his place to butt in… well, at least not yet. As their leader, there’d be no atoning if something bad did happen.

Walking over to the other side with the newer rabbits, Shinobu lets Tetora get a look at each one to consider which he wants. All of them look fairly similar, a base of white with brown speckles throughout their coat, though two of them are different; one is pure white, the other pure brown, almost grey.

“Do any of them catch your eye, indeed?” Shinobu asks, but Tetora is still deep in thought. After another minute of deliberation, he shakes his head and looks towards Shinobu.

“Um, is it okay if I go in the cage?” He asks, hoping he wouldn’t scare them, but the lack of surety in his voice seems amusing to Shinobu.

“Tetora…”

“Yes?

“Rabbits do not attack people, indeed.”

Tetora sputters again, completely failing at trying to keep his composure.

“I’m not afraid of them! I know they only eat, y’know, vegetables and stuff!”

It’s impossible for Shinobu to keep his laughter in as Tetora gets offended, but it’s difficult for him to stay annoyed, and he can’t help feeling some amount of fondness.

Tetora coughs quickly to dispel it when Shinobu stops, focusing back on the reason they’re there.

“That brown one looks cute, really,” he says, moving towards the door of the pen.

They both go in, and Tetora seems immediately popular as they swarm him. Of course, the treats given to him just before by Shinobu help with that. He’s still focused on the brown one, sitting down cross-legged and reaching out with a treat in his hand. It ends up in his lap, soft ears and fur and all, but when he looks up to beam at Shinobu about it he catches the expression on his face, a soft smile he’s not used to seeing.

Looking back down at the rabbit in his lap, he thinks that at least Shinobu’s got one more taken care of.

  


* * *

  


With a list of supplies in his hand, Shinobu tries to ignore the feeling of apprehension curling in his stomach. Though he’s certain he isn’t forgetting anything, he rereads it for the hundredth time anyway.

More than that, it’s a Sunday, and also the day Tetora wants Shinobu’s help in buying things to take the rabbit home. They’re set to meet up near the front of the shopping area, and he’s really hoping that if he gets there early enough then it won’t be so crowded, and he clenches his hand, attempting to push the thought of too many people out of his mind.

His phone buzzes as a text comes in, presumably from Tetora. Still preoccupied with nervousness about crowds and forgetting things, he accidentally knocks it off the table reaching to grab it and has to stifle a yell.

As he takes some time to calm and retrieve it, his mom comes in the stand in the entryway behind him.

“Shinobu, is everything alright? Are you going out for a school performance?”

Suppressing another yell, he turns to look at her, mouth hanging open and unsure.

“It’s actually… I-I’m spending time with our leader- my friend, Tetora, today, indeed,” he manages somewhat triumphantly, and his mother’s face lights up.

“Really? I’m so happy, do you need anything for lunch, or a snack, or a gift for, ah, Tetora -”

Shinobu shakes his head right away, embarrassed but happy. He knows his parents always worry over him, so to them this plan today would be akin to some major milestone, like a first date, even though it’s this normal, especially since they’re just friends…

He stops himself at that line of thought, at the word date. It isn’t anything like that, and definitely not in the romantic sense. If he got caught up in such distracting thoughts he wouldn’t make it in the first place, and he has to focus back on what his mom is saying.

“Just take a snack in case you get tired. Oh, and don’t forget sunscreen.”

“Thank you,” he says, smiling softly, and she smiles back at him. Before he realizes it, she has him wrapped in a hug, though it only lasts a moment, her trying to be understanding but still clingy nonetheless.

“I guess this shouldn’t be anything new, since you’ve been spending time with your friends at school before this,” she sighs at herself, stepping back. “Have a good time, and call me if you need anything.”

With a bright expression, Shinobu waves as he walks out the door. The look on his mother’s face is telling, too, like she’s both losing old weight and gaining anew, pride and fear all in one.

  


* * *

  


There’s never been a time Shinobu is more grateful to see Tetora, already waiting for him at their meeting spot. He didn’t think he’d ever be completely used to crowds of people, of strangers, even if he was trying to get better at it.

“Hey, Shinobu!” Tetora says, smiling as he spots him. “You know where the shop is, right?”

He nods, taking out the list that also has the name of the store written. While Tetora is always in relatively good spirits, he seems even more so as they begin walking through the plaza.

“Ah, this feels different doesn’t it, spending time like this?” Tetora remarks, and Shinobu tries not to overreact.

“I-it’s not too strange, is it?” He asks, though his outfit is still pretty typical, his favourite sweater and pants. Not that he owns many other clothes, and wearing this is familiar and comforting. The day is also cloudy so he doesn’t have to worry about it being too hot.

“Hm, nope! Not at all,” Tetora answers, and it brings quick comfort. It takes until then for Shinobu’s focus to finally land on Tetora’s own outfit, also nothing spectacular, just jeans and a predictable red t-shirt with a tiger design.

While his attention is distracted, Shinobu accidentally bumps into someone walking by, awkwardly jumping away with a hurried apology. He finds himself latching onto Tetora’s arm afterwards, and Tetora glances over at him.

“Having trouble? You still aren’t good with crowds even though we’re idols, already second years, huh.”

Shinobu pouts, pulling at him, “That’s unfair, as I’ve explained many times-”

“I know! It’s your ninja thing, you do better in the stealth and darkness and stuff, but if you’re a ninja shouldn’t you be- I dunno, focused on blending into the crowd? That’s some stealth skill, isn’t it?”

When Shinobu tightens his grip, Tetora smile-grimaces. At least the training from recent months was starting to take hold, but a buff Shinobu is too frightening an image to consider. It was enough that he was fast and nimble and could jump from the ceiling if he wanted to. Honestly, how did he even get up there in the first place…?

Lost in his thoughts, Tetora belatedly realizes Shinobu’s hold is basically all the way around his arm now.

“Hey, Shinobu…”

“Yes?”

“You’ve got a good grip on my arm there,” he comments, and mortified, Shinobu instantly pulls back. They both stop to the annoyance of some behind them, but Tetora pays them no mind.

“Wait, no, it’s fine you know. If it keeps you from getting separated in the crowd that’s better for both of us,” he explains, and after a pause Shinobu nods, holding back onto him, but it doesn’t stop his face from heating up.

It also seems like the universe has other plans to keep him locked in embarrassment.

“If it isn’t Shinobu and Tetora! What’re you two doing here today?”

Within seconds Shinobu recognizes that voice and tone, as if the crowd around them wasn’t doing enough to worry him. Now Yuta’s here too, and while they are relatively good friends, there’s bound to be teasing in the very near future of this conversation.

Inadvertently, he lets go of Tetora’s arm again and hops a step away. There’s no time for Tetora to react or for Shinobu to say anything before Yuta continues.

“What was that just now, is this a date? You can keep clinging to your dear Tetora if you want, Shinobu, you don’t have to hide it from me,” he says with suspicious glee, grinning.

“It isn’t that, Tetora was just helping me through the crowd, indeed,” he protests quickly, but it doesn’t help that Tetora himself is thrown off guard by Yuta’s teasing, turned away and rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“Really?” Yuta responds, still with a mischievous overtone to his voice.

“Ah, yeah, Shinobu’s helping me get some things to take care of a rabbit,” Tetora finally says, annoyance cutting through his flustered demeanor. Yuta looks surprised before grinning again, apparently pleased at being able to ruffle Tetora.

“Well, I still have this job I’m at so I’ll leave you to it. Have fun, Shinobu,” he finishes, patting him on the shoulder. While Tetora is already starting to walk away, Yuta pulls Shinobu back closer, speaking one last thing quieter into his ear.

“Good luck,” he says in a singsong voice, winking, and Shinobu can’t even be mad. More like, he had been trying (and failing) to keep his feelings at bay, but Yuta’s interference is… nice, like some much-needed support. If he could be happy despite the butterflies in his stomach, or falling into awkward shyness when Tetora turns to him…

Before he takes another step, he hesitates back towards Yuta.

“Yuta… thank you,” Shinobu blurts out quick, trying to catch him before he loses his attention. It’s not difficult, since Yuta’s still standing there to see them off, and he waves.

“Don’t mention it. Anyways, you better catch up to Tetora before you lose him,” Yuta warns, and Shinobu turns back, spotting Tetora who’s stopped now, waiting not too far away.

“I won’t, indeed.”

When Shinobu walks away, Yuta also turns, taking his cellphone out to hover over a new text to his brother Hinata, thoughtful but scheming nonetheless.

  


* * *

  


When they continue walking, in an embarrassing, almost gentlemanly gesture, Tetora holds his arm out again for Shinobu.

It’s awkward even to Tetora, but he meant it when he said he didn’t want Shinobu to get lost. Not that he couldn’t fend for himself or anything, but even compared to Tetora he’s awfully small, and if Tetora’s being honest, Shinobu's weight and warmth against him is not something he’s going to complain about.

He also doesn’t take long to start rambling, first about rabbits, then other pets in general, and then changing the topic back trying to focus on Shinobu since he hasn’t spoken a word. 

Though Tetora isn’t decently perceptive in any sense, the lacking enthusiasm from Shinobu’s end is obvious. Maybe it’s the close position he decided to put them in, or he’s talking too much thoughtlessly and Shinobu dislikes it, or a combination of it all.

Just as he’s about to say something about it, since there’s no use in imagining how Shinobu must feel, he spots the arcade that they just passed and pulls them off to the side of the street.

“Is… something the matter, indeed?” Shinobu asks, appearing more unsettled than he’d expect. In that moment, it’s hard for Tetora not to think he really did bother Shinobu, but hopefully a change in plans makes up for it.

To respond to his question, Tetora shakes his head.

“Ah, just… I’m sorry I was talking your ear off about pointless stuff, but-”

“You weren’t, indeed! It is only that, as we were walking together, my attention was distracted…”

Trying to explain himself, Shinobu doesn’t seem that sure, so Tetora starts talking again, saving him from finishing off the sentence.

“I’m glad then! Eh, well, even if I was being ignored, I wasn’t saying anything important, so… I really stopped for the arcade over there,” Tetora says, pointing.

The resulting expression on Shinobu’s face is one of unexpected joy, and he looks back at Tetora.

“Are you suggesting… we play at the arcade? Since we are already here, indeed?”

“Exactly!” Is Tetora’s response, and Shinobu doesn’t get another word in as Tetora drags him along to the entrance.

After stretching out his arms, Tetora first takes on the strength-related games in hopes of showing off. When he offers Shinobu whichever relevant tool to play the game with, though, Shinobu’s results are predictably the same as if a younger kid had walked up to the plate. Amidst the disappointment and declaration of building up his arm strength, Tetora pats his back and they move onto another type of game.

This time it’s some fighting one, a two-player, and to Tetora’s advantage he’s much surer of the buttons and his attack. While he starts to worry Shinobu is going to lose heart at his repeated losses, instead he doesn’t seem to mind at all.

Still, Tetora consoles him with a, “There’s always another time,” and they sit down to relax, Shinobu joining him with two cold drinks grabbed from a nearby vending machine.

 

He says a quick ‘thank you’, loudly, before taking a decent swig from the can, but he can’t help noticing Shinobu hesitate, glancing at him before taking a sip of his own; then again, after he’s wiped at his mouth, he can sense Shinobu looking at him.

Still and silent for an extended moment, Tetora holds the now almost empty can against his leg. In the next second, he leans closer, causing Shinobu to muffle a yell.

“U-um, I’m sorry for staring, I will refrain from doing so-”

“It’s not that… I just wanna say, Shinobu, you’ve still got half your face covered with bangs. Can you even see anything sometimes?”

The fact that Shinobu is speechless is almost amusing, his cheeks dusting with red, and Tetora wonders if this is how Hinata feels teasing him, although with less serious feelings of any kind. It doesn’t take much longer for Shinobu to reach his limit, scooting over. Even though Tetora had the earlier scare of offending him by being too awkward, somehow… it's better now. Still, he didn’t want to breach Shinobu’s trust too much.

“Ah, sorry about that, now I’m the one being rude.”

Having a new-found appreciation of teasing him is probably too obvious to Shinobu, because he only pouts at Tetora’s apology. He can’t say it doesn’t feel worth it.

  


* * *

  


As they continue to sit, Shinobu has no acknowledgement for Tetora’s apology. At first he wondered if maybe Tetora was being accidentally clueless as always towards him being flustered, but it became easily apparent he was purposefully teasing him. He thought he could at least trust Tetora of all people to some extent, but maybe the twins were rubbing off on him. 

Even Anzu played a part in it, but at least it’s all friendly in the end. Focusing back to Tetora, he seems to have also moved on, his eyes closed in thought.

Suddenly, Tetora’s face lights up, obvious that an idea just appeared in his mind.

“How about instead of saying sorry, we settle this like men- whoever loses the next game has to do a punishment! A request from the other person.”

“A punishment?! What kind of cruel fate for me do you have in mind, since I will inevitably be the one to fail, indeed.”

“If you think of it as impossible from the start then you’ll never have a chance. Is that how you want your legacy to live on? … Or so boss would say.”

Even if Shinobu tries to object now, the concept of a challenge with a prize behind it has all of Tetora’s focus. At the very least, the game he spots isn’t something intentionally unfair like a strength tester.

Instead, it seems to be some kind of dance game.

“Here, since we’re both idols this should be fine! It’s not fair if I just beat you at another fighting game.”

“You, didn’t you just say it’s not good to be hopeless from the start, indeed?”

Caught in the hole of his borrowed logic, Tetora just grins, then pushes Shinobu forward towards the game.

“Okay! We’re doing this!”

It’s a hard-fought battle, but in his heightened excitement Tetora loses his footing and messes up, effectively giving Shinobu the win. At the announcement of their results, Shinobu’s smile is even goofier than Tetora’s from before.

“What should I request of Tetora, I wonder, indeed?” He asks to no one in particular, and Tetora crosses his arms.

“A loss is a loss. I’ll accept whatever you ask, no matter what.”

The tone in his voice is weirdly serious, and Shinobu looks over at him.

“I’m not a cruel-hearted person, indeed. I’ve decided... I want you to buy us both ice cream.”

“... That’s all? For both of us? I’m not complaining,” he says, taking out some coins, and they set out for the nearest ice cream.

Even with their unexpected detour, the pet shop isn’t going anywhere. The current atmosphere is warm and curls around in Shinobu’s chest, with Tetora making a ridiculous joke and him failing to suppress a laugh as they eat ice cream on a cloudy day. He attempts to engrave the feeling there to remember, and still clinging to Tetora’s arm, part of Shinobu hopes that someday something like this will be a frequent event, as sure as going to school every week. Maybe then he won’t have to worry about carving or forgetting anything.

  


* * *

  


After a few more days of hard work on Shinobu’s part, the many rabbits are gone off to better homes. All that remains are the school’s original ones, and Tetora’s, since they’re going to set up everything the next available day they have.

Shinobu looks at the flyers of information he’d made, far too many by hand. 

It’s only later that Mao had finally seen his efforts, and while he wants to chastise him for not asking for help from him- Shinobu certainly could’ve used the school’s computers and printers for a much easier time- he really can’t bring himself to nag.

“You did a great job, Sengoku!” Mao says instead, and it seems like Shinobu belatedly realizes his words, looking up.

“A-ah? Thank you very much, Milord Isara,” he stammers, and Mao smiles fondly, ruffling his hair.

“If I’d asked you to do something like this a year ago… well, I still think you would’ve pulled it off, but you handled it really efficiently now,” Mao continues, trying not to cave too much when he barely spots Shinobu’s expression wobble. It was all he could really do, to heap praise on him, and he feels a cringe of regret for not overseeing this issue as much as he should have, even with everything else going on.

Though Mao has a lot of work on his own plate, it wouldn’t be good if he started to shove things off completely on others, especially someone like Shinobu who still didn’t have the greatest handle on interacting with strangers.

“It was nothing, a ninja like me should be able to finish a job like this with ease, indeed. Even if it doesn’t seem like a typical ninja skill-”

“You don’t have to be so humble. Actually, hey, I want to give you something, as a kind of compensation.”

“Ah, no, not at all. Rather it was the strength of others, of… my friends, and not anything truly ninja related I must say, and so compensation is not needed, indeed.”

Mao stops, looking at him.

“Hm, how do I say this… you relied on others, but you still connected to them with your own strength, right? I think that deserves reward on its own merit.”

“B-but my reward is being of use to Milord Isara, indeed-”

“No more buts.”

Mao’s tone makes it obvious there’s no further room for objection, and he takes a small toy out of his pocket. He noticed the other day, just something small and silly, a toy frog with a hat, but he immediately thought of Shinobu when spotting it.

After clutching the present placed into his hands, it almost looks as if Shinobu’s going to cry. 

Not much longer after Mao pats his head again, Shinobu steps forward to hug him, and Mao feels that same emotion too. All he can do is continue to stroke his head with a sense of deep appreciation, then pull away to wipe at Shinobu’s face while he smiles, tears not entirely synonymous with sadness.

  


* * *

  


Going to Tetora’s house is leagues different from seeing him in practice, or in the dojo, or outside of school. But here Shinobu is, tentatively knocking on the door and hoping his nerves are steeled enough so he doesn’t stutter unnecessarily.

Tetora’s mom is sure to be lovely, since he said his dad wouldn’t be home, but that doesn’t calm Shinobu down any significant amount. Almost comforting, the bunny shaking in its cage beside him shares his pain.

He’s not left waiting outside any longer as the door swings open, Tetora behind it.

“Shinobu! I hope you haven’t been standing out here for too long,” he says, not wasting any time relieving Shinobu from the burden of carrying the rabbit. Shinobu lets out a shaky breath, patting his chest even though it’s not likely to relieve any of the tension built up there. He wonders if Tetora noticed, and sure enough he gives him a worried look, but doesn’t say anything about it.

“Sorry for the mess, but the pen is set up in the living room here,” he explains, leading Shinobu through. The room seems like a tornado had left a project behind.

Muted behind a bedroom door, Shinobu can hear what is probably Tetora’s mom. From what he can barely make out, he assumes she’s saying she’ll be out in a second, and something about meeting the rabbit. Anxiety buzzes in his chest as he feels it constrict, and he wills himself to breathe deeply.

His nervousness coupled with fatigue makes him regret this as their first meeting, but Tetora pats his back with subtle reassurance.

Getting the bunny into its new enclosure is simple, and it already has all its food and water and shelter set up. There’s a wide grin on Tetora’s face, a look spelling triumph, and it’s somewhat blinding when he looks over to Shinobu.

“So, is this good enough, you think?” He beams, and Shinobu beams in return.

“I think it’s great, indeed,” he says, about to bend over to help clear away some of the garbage on the living room floor, but Tetora intercepts him.

“Hey, you’re a guest so you should go sit down in the kitchen. I’ll handle this.”

Gladly, Shinobu takes the offer, but he can’t help looking back at Tetora who’s still fiddling with the rabbit’s setup. Almost immediately after he sits, Tetora’s mom shows up, taking one look at Tetora on the floor, then over at Shinobu.

“Oh! Is this your friend I’ve heard all about?” She asks rhetorically, crossing her arms. “You know when I heard we were gonna get a rabbit I was really surprised. I was expecting Tetsu to want something like a dog, one of those scary ones.”

“Hey, I already have too much on my plate for a dog,” Tetora whines, and she chuckles at him.

“Anyways, it’s nice to meet you…”

“S-Sengoku. Shinobu,” he squeaks out individually, and she hums.

“Nice to meet you, Sengoku. With us at work most of the time it can be hard, but it’s good to see such an earnest young man like you as the kind of company he keeps,” she comments, and though Shinobu blushes at the compliment, he can sense something else behind it as Tetora sighs.

“If you’re trying to say something about Kuro, I already told you you’ve got the wrong impression!” He says, exasperated.

“Yes, yes, he’s a man amongst men and all that. I just didn’t want you to get hurt in some fight.”

“If boss was there it’d be over before it even started. And anyways, I’m not a baby who needs him around to get into a fight,” he grumbles, and she has to hold her hand over her mouth to cover a laugh.

“Is that supposed to make me worry less?” She responds, cheery while Tetora continues to huff, and she turns back to Shinobu.

“Sorry about that. Boys, you know, well, you are one yourself. Anyways, there’s some leftovers in the fridge, and I’ll be in my room if you need anything. Be good now.”

Her last comment is pointed jokingly towards Tetora, and he parrots her “Yes, yes,” from before. Shinobu just nods, unsure of what to say.

There’s a long moment of silence as Shinobu goes to rejoin Tetora, who’s crouched watching the rabbit sniff around its new home. Despite the interruption from his mom, his expression is soft, and Shinobu unintentionally gets caught up in it when he glances over.

He’s quickly pulled out of it when Tetora stands up with huff, stretching out before looking back down towards him with a smile.

“I don’t think there’s anything else to do here besides finish cleaning up, but I can do that later. Do you want something to eat?” He asks, turning around to walk towards the kitchen. Following him back, Shinobu makes a noise of affirmation, waiting for him to take out some plates and a container from the fridge.

“It’s curry- oh, you can grab some chopsticks over there,” he says, gesturing past Shinobu.

“Did your mom make it?” Shinobu asks, and Tetora turns to look at him accusingly.

“She did, but I can still make the same thing.” Shinobu knows that’s definitely a lie.

They wait while Shinobu’s plate of food heats up in the microwave, followed by Tetora’s, sitting together at the table when it’s finally done. It’s still too quiet, and Shinobu worries it’s in part more of his awkwardness. However, he can’t say anything when they start to eat, and he internally resigns himself to it.

At last, though, Tetora breaks the relative silence for him.

“I know I said thank you before, but, I mean it. You’re really reliable to have around,” he starts, sounding a bit unsteady. “Even though it’s supposed to be me helping you out with this rabbit stuff, I feel like it’s been a ton more the other way around.”

Shinobu tries to not choke on a piece of rice after swallowing wrong, and Tetora jumps up in worry.

“I-it is fine, indeed,” Shinobu says fast in between coughs. “A grain of rice won’t best me. Also, it’s the least I can do when you’re the one taking in the rabbit, indeed.” He smiles, recovered more, but Tetora frowns and takes a quick bite of some curry.

“Is it really that easy, though? Taking care of other lives… you already said it wasn’t an easy thing to do, and here you are doing this much.” Tetora’s voice is filled with awe, and Shinobu takes a few seconds to wrap his head around it, trying to think of any way to object. He can’t.

“I… That is not something I considered at all,” he admits, looking down at his plate as steam rises from it. It doesn’t seem like Tetora’s going to stop there, either.

“And you know,” he says around chewing, and then swallows before starting again. “You don’t just take care of the rabbits, or your frogs… you take care of us, too.”

Now Shinobu wants to object even more, but as he stays at a loss for words, Tetora grins like he knows he’s won. Even with further attempts at a rebuttal, nothing changes. The only thing of note at Shinobu’s disposal is the somewhat worn out look of Tetora’s expression, but catching Shinobu looking at him only makes him smile brightly, reenergized, like he was just imagining it.

They eventually end up in Tetora’s room, and at first Shinobu sits on the floor too impersonally, legs tucked directly under him.

“You can relax,” Tetora says, tossing some mess from his room into his closet, along with kicking some clothes out of the way.

“I’m relaxed, indeed,” Shinobu responds, somewhat indignant, and Tetora snorts.

“Well, if you say so.”

In his room, Tetora has an old game console and a small tv, and he turns them both on, handing a controller over to Shinobu. He accepts it gingerly, like if he pressed one of the buttons it’d break.

“It’s not that old, and it’s built pretty good so it probably wouldn’t break even if you threw it at the floor,” Tetora tries to comfort him, but it has the opposite effect.

“Eh? Throw it at the floor? Why would I ever do that, indeed?!” Shinobu asks, somewhat startled.

“It was only an example. Anyways, you can pick a character to play as.”

It’s soon obvious that Shinobu has no clue what he’s doing, and after picking a predictable ninja-themed character, it all goes downhill for him. Somehow, he still manages to beat Tetora in nothing short of a miracle, and Tetora curses his bad luck, then starts another round.

What Shinobu is expecting to happen doesn’t take long, though; his second victory isn’t far behind when Tetora yawns, losing focus over the course of it as he leans back against his bed, then finally closes his eyes and slumps a bit.

All the burden of being their new unit leader probably hit a peak in the last week of activities, coupled with the whole rabbit issue. It's not difficult to spot a bunch of unit-related paperwork and pages filled with concepts for future lives on a desk beside his bed when Shinobu stealthily gets up, finding a blanket to drape over him. It isn’t the most comfortable place, sleeping sitting up while on the floor, and Shinobu wonders if he dares to move Tetora up on his bed, or possibly…

He stops himself there, at the thought of moving Tetora to doze heavy in his lap.

The prospect of it is too much, but he decides to sit next to Tetora almost as a prop. It’s vaguely exciting, slowly inching beside Tetora, taking a shy glance while hoping he doesn’t suddenly wake up. That proves less of a worry when Tetora shifts unconsciously to lean against him, breathing softly as haphazard drool starts in the corner of his mouth.

Soon enough Tetora’s mom will probably peek in and save him from being crushed, or Tetora himself will wake up with a sense of embarrassment. But for now, Shinobu happily leans against him in kind, the slight touch of his hand against Tetora’s, grateful for the warmth of this and the other experiences now in reach.


End file.
